Stubble
by TheHunt'sMistress
Summary: When Gene is kidnapped during a holiday abroad, no amount of psychology can help Alex understand the psychopath's motive. Joint fanfic between me and AshesSweetieDarling
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ashes to Ashes.  
A/N: This is a joint fanfic between me and AshesSweetieDarling. Enjoy!  
Summary: When Gene is kidnapped during a holiday abroad, no amount of psychology can help Alex understand the psychopath's motive.**

**Chapter One**

Alex was stood in CID, hands on hips and a serious expression on her face which meant 'don't mess with me'. She coughed deliberately, clearing her throat to gain their attention.

"Are any of you going to do some work today or are you all planning on just sitting on your arses all day until it's time to slip off?" She questioned, not amused. "Just because the Guv isn't here, doesn't mean you can get away with slacking"

Ray reluctantly put his magazine down. "Go murder somebody and we'll see shall we?"

Alex sighed, as Chris walked heavily towards the door, dragging his feet along as if it was an effort. "There are still things that could be done!" Alex protested, trying to infuse some enthusiasm into the team but proving herself unsuccessful. "Fine! I'll just have to re-imagine you all then!" She muttered bitterly, taking refuge in Gene's office.

She slammed the door, taking a seat behind his desk and producing one of his hidden bottles of scotch and pouring herself a glass.

2 more days…

Hygiene was definitely an issue. He could deal with the hunger, the irritation of the rope against his wrists, but the one thing that he couldn't stomach was the smell coming off his skin and the stubble that was slowly creeping onto his face. He longed for a bath, the smell of denim for men as he poured gallons of it on him and more importantly A SHAVE.

Something else was bugging Gene more than the hygiene issue, the fact that he couldn't remember how he had ended up here. Sure the purpose of being in a foreign country was clear, the super had 'kindly' suggested that the Guv take a year's sabbatical the job was stressful and sure Alex could handle it. So Gene had decided to take the opportunity to soak up some sun or as he had gladly put it end up sizzling like a burnt sausage, unfortunately as soon as he entered the country it was pissing it down. Then it went black…

Chris dragged the weightless body down the alleyway and hauled the corpse into the big dustbin with much effort. A trail of thick, crimson blood was following him and touched the heels of his shoes. Slamming it shut, he walked back to CID, a satisfied smile on his face

It was on her desk when she re-entered CID. A videotape, the side labelled in bold, black letters:

_**FENCHURCH.**_

Flipping it over in both her hands, she wondered what it contained. Another hostage? Another demand? Still, it was _something_ that the team could get their teeth into – just in time for Gene coming back.

She slotted it into the video player, shouting for Ray and the others to gather round and watch. She flicked the channel from BBC News to AV, only managing to catch a glimpse of the news report about a body found in an alleyway. As the screen flickered and the tape began, Alex's eyes widened and something began to pull at her heart strings, plucking them cruelly and making her feel physically sick…

Anger was a feeling that came natural to Gene Hunt; he had experienced it many a time, sometimes several times a day; however he had never felt anger like this. To be fair, it was a build-up of anger, he was already pissed off that his personal hygiene was compromised, and now they were making him make a video – a hostage video. Before this demand, he was quite happy pretending that this was the result of a dodgy sex encounter gone wrong. You know the type, a random woman who finds out you're a copper and decides to bring you down a peg or two by tying you up and pissing off with your clothes. What Gene didn't like was that he would now be classed as a 'victim' a 'hostage' and he was going to be exposed in front of his whole team – with stubble!

'Keep it short and sweet, read from the card and no funny business, you let any detail about where you are slip and we'll kill you on the spot and then we'll send it to them.'

Gene grunted. The camera clicked on and it was Gene talking to his team. He coughed to clear his throat and a cool calm collective tone sounded out – always the professional.

'So yeah they're keeping me here aren't they, dirty bastards they won't even let me shower. You see this Bols, this is the side to me you don't see I'm in fear of losing that attractive air of mystery aren't I?'

'JUST READ OFF THE CARD.'

'Yeah, yeah sorry 'bout that… actually why am I apologising to scum like you… you want to know where I am Bols, it's not exactly rocket science what's the accent that'll give yer summit to work with.'

The screen went blank, Gene had gone too far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ashes to Ashes does not belong to me**

Chapter Two

Alex almost screamed when the footage stopped and only silence followed. Typical Gene. He hadn't followed the rules, done what they had wanted and now it might have cost him his life! If by chance he was alive, and he returned, she would strangle him herself!

"Oh God…do you think they…?" Shaz began her voice hysterical.

"Don't even say it!" Ray demanded his voice cold and harsh. "Don't even think about it!"

"But what if he's d-!" She exclaimed, only to be cut off by Ray once again.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Alex turned round, facing her team with a solemn and serious expression, the one she only wore on dark days. "They wouldn't have killed him because they need him for something. If they were planning on killing him, they would've done it already and maybe send the body back to us like a calling card but they didn't! They made him make a tape because they want something from us. Quid pro quo."

All heads turned as Chris dragged himself into CID, a mess as normal. He immediately went to Shaz who looked anguished and tearful at the current situation unravelling before them.

"Chris! They've got the Guv!"

Alex stared at the bloody footprints he made as he walked back to his desk.

"Chris? Is that blood?"

…

They'd put in the brown envelope, although it didn't require a big envelope. But even so, the envelope was sealed and the name was written on the front in bold, black print:

**ALEXANDRE DRAKE**

Sealed. Done.

…

'IF RAY BLOODY CARLING TOLD YOU TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF YOU WOULDN'T DO IT SO IF RAY BLOODY CARLING TELLS YOU TO MURDER SOMEBODY THEN YOU DON'T DO IT. YOU IDIOT YOU DO UNDERSTAND I AM GOING TO HAVE TO ARREST YOU NOW!'

Alex had taken Chris into Gene's office after his confession – he seemed very pleased about just having taken a person's life – determined to keep professional at all times, it was pointless really as her screaming at Chris could be heard from the front desk.

'Ray is my superior officer, therefore I…'

'OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT SKELTON, YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE UN BLOODY BELEVEAB…'

Alex was cut off by a timid knock on the door, when she glanced up and waved Viv in, he handed over a brown envelope and walked back out again.

'Do me a favour Chris, get lost for five minutes, but make it just five minutes and then come back so I can shout at you some more.'

'Yes Ma'am.'

Chris left Alex alone, glad of the break – he really needed a cigarette – Alex sat on the edge of the desk fiddling with the envelope in her hands. She breathed deeply then began to tear at the brown paper…

…

Fucking Bastards! Crazy, fucking, scummy bastards! It wasn't the dull ache in his jaw that angered him, but the fact that Alex would be receiving something that would freak the shit out of her anytime now.

Crazy fucking Bastards! Soon as he got out of here, they'd be begging him to have mercy.

Bastards…

…

Chris was staring at his watch intently, muttering under his breath as he did so. Spotting this, Ray decided to question what the hell he was doing.

"4.57, 4.58, 4.59, 5 minutes!" He announced, knocking on the door once again and entering without permission. He prepared himself for another bollocking, followed by the feel of handcuffs on his wrists however none of this came and Alex remained stood at the window.

"Err Boss, I mean Ma'am" Chris said timidly. He looked at his watch. "It's been 5 minutes – no wait – 5 minutes and 12 seconds, no 13, 14, 15…"

Alex sighed, staying near the window with her back to Chris. "Just go and arrest yourself will you I've got more important things on my mind…"

Chris left, leaving Alex alone. She turned the tooth over in her hand, studying it and trying to figure what was the meaning behind it being posted to her.

Now she was no dentist, sure she'd been a couple of times because of the excessive amount of fizzy drinks she used to have as a child and that was only due to Evan's crap disciplinary as a parent. But she knew the tooth was a wisdom tooth, one that would be found right at the back.

London citizens were walking past Fenchurch below; Alex watched these people from the window where she had found Gene stood many of times.

_Lucky Bastards. They don't even know how lucky they are._

Gaining her composure, she turned away from the window and decided to inform her team about the latest development.

As she stepped outside, she was greeted by Chris struggling to get himself into handcuffs…

…


End file.
